


Discussing Christmas, family, and... children?

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [138]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Discussing Christmas, family, and... children?

[backdated to Christmas Day, 2014; after [Alex returns from Antarctica](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/2122.html) too tired for sex, but then [he gets back to normal](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/2250.html)]  
[ **warning** for ageplay (both playing consenting teenagers)]

"Oh my god, I am _so_ full," Luke moans, stretched out on the couch, his head on Alex's thigh, new book - a Christmas present - in hand. "I shouldn't have eaten that third cinnamon roll." It seemed like a good idea at the time, the rolls all ooey gooey goodness, fresh out of the oven and covered with icing. A late morning brunch after sleeping in and opening all their gifts. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Alex scoffs. "Seriously?" he asks, petting Luke's hair (one of his all-time favorite activities). "If I'd stopped you from eating your third, then that would've made it much harder for me to justify eating a fourth." He grins down at his lover, his eyes brighter even than the low winter light sparkling off the gray sea just beneath the windows. God, it is so damn good to be back in the Butterfly House - _their_ house - with his husband, with the freedom to relax and spend a few days together, secluded from the rest of the world. "I'll lick that gooey icing off your naked body anytime you want."

Mm. A shiver runs through Luke and he pauses for a moment, brain shutting down at the image those words present, before he responds with, "Next time, I'll make a whole batch just for that."

Alex laughs softly, a low rumble in his chest. "That's the man I love." He considers his book, but then tugs the silky blue open-weave throw down instead, tucking it in around Luke's shoulders. "Are you warm enough, love?"

"Yup." Luke snuggles in. "This is perfect."

"Good." Alex grins down at his husband, wondering at how stunningly content he feels. Can it last? Is it even normal? ...Does he fucking care?

He shakes his head at himself and opens his book to a random page; he's read it so many times that it makes no difference to him just where in the story he picks up. After maybe ten minutes of quiet, however, he can't help but broach a subject which has been preying heavily on his mind. "Your parents," he says softly. "They don't really do Christmas, do they? I mean, with the no-holiday thing?"

"Nope. No birthdays, no Christmas, no Easter, no nothing," Luke says, shifting onto his back and smiling up at Alex. "You can imagine how much that sucked as a kid."

"Yeah." Although, truly, Alex really can't imagine at all what Luke's life like was as a kid. No holidays, no siblings, his weekends spent canvassing strangers on behalf of his Church... To Alex it all sounds awful, lonely and boring and embarrassing, all in one. He still wonders at how Luke grew up into such an open joyful man. "So then you didn't, like, ring home for Christmas? I guess. Have you spoken to your mum recently?"

Luke nods. "I called her last week. They were just headed out though so we didn't talk for long."

Alex nods too. "Okay." He searches his lover's face, but tries to keep it from being obvious. "...Things are cool?"

"Yes." Luke eyes Alex slightly suspiciously. "Why?"

It's a weak attempt at nonchalance, and probably comes much too late, but Alex shrugs. "Just wondering," he says, and strokes a lock of hair back from Luke's forehead. "Okay, just--" he says, because he's crap at lying by omission to his husband, anymore. "You haven't seen them in a while. And I haven't seen them at all since that one time we visited Wales, ages ago. Don't you think we should drop in for a couple days? It's not like we have to stay with them."

Luke laughs, more out of shock than anything else. "You _want_ to deal with my dad again?" he blurts out.

"No... Why, do you think he's going to act like that again?" Alex asks, arching an eyebrow. "Is he still pissed off at me?" He hadn't thought it was going to be an ongoing thing, but now that he thinks about it, perhaps it would make sense for such a religious man to be eternally angry that Alex has gone and _married_ his only son.

"No." Luke blows out a breath. "I need to sit up," he says, shifting upright, the throw wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't know how he feels about you, or about us. My mum only asks after you when he's not there and he rarely even talks to me."

Alex frowns and moves so that Luke is sitting between his thighs, and his arms circle his lover protectively. "Is that different from before? Did he used to talk to you more?"

"Not a lot, but a little," Luke admits. "He used to talk to me about whatever I was working on. Ask what my next project was. Now he just says hello and hands the phone off to my mum."

"Oh." _Fuck!_ Alex shuts his eyes and buries his face in his lover's thick dark hair, breathing in his familiar scent. "I'm sorry, _älskling_." But what should he have done differently? Not married Luke, just to avoid pissing off Luke's parents?

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Luke says. "I knew what I was getting into when I came out, when I took you home, and especially when I married you."

Alex is silent for a long moment. "I know," he murmurs eventually. "But I know your parents are important to you. And I value that in you. I want them to stay in your life." He doesn't say aloud that he knows Luke must miss the contact with his parents.

"I know." Luke sighs. "It's just - you're my family now and your family is so much easier to deal with. They're so happy for us." And they're so much fun to be around. So full of joy and enjoyment of everything. He bites at his lower lip. "But you're right. I should make more of an effort and I'd really like to see my nana and gransha."

"I'm certain they miss you terribly," Alex replies, knowing how close Luke was to his grandparents, and especially his gransha. "Would they...?" He takes a deep breath and tries again. "Do you think they would be happy to have a great-grandchild in their lives?"

Eyes widening, Luke stares at Alex for a moment and then smiles, a small slightly uncertain smile. Unwilling to trust that Alex means what he thinks he means. "They'd be over the moon."

It's uncharacteristic for Alex to be quite so nervous -- and when it does happen these days, it's pretty much always with Luke. "What about you?" he asks softly, unable to read his lover at all in this moment. "How would you feel about that?"

"About us having a child?" Luke clarifies, because he needs to be sure.

"Right." Alex nods, and swallows hard. _Fuck_.

His gut instinct is yes but logic says they're not ready for it, both of them too busy with their careers. But they have money, there could be nannies, they could take turns with projects, be together as a family... Heart beating wildly, Luke nods. "I want that," he says. "I want us to have a baby."

"Yeah?" A huge smile lights up Alex's face like a ray of sunshine bursting through storm clouds. He drags Luke in for a kiss, and another, still grinning even as their lips touch. "Oh, my god, you said yes. That's amazing."

Luke laughs. "I told you before that I wanted us to have kids," he protests, smiling into the kiss.

"I know, but then you never brought it up again," Alex says, shifting to lie back on the oversized couch and pulling Luke down on top of him. "I wondered if maybe it was something you wanted in general, but you weren't so sure that you wanted them with me. Or that you'd changed your mind totally."

Luke lifts his head and stares into Alex's eyes. "I didn't want them until I met you. You'd make an amazing father. But I thought you wanted to wait a few more years."

Alex shrugs a little, trying to order his answer in his mind. "I did... I did want to wait. But more because I wasn't totally certain it would be right for us. But now I _am_ certain," he tells his husband, caressing Luke's jaw with his knuckles. "And so I want to make it happen." He quirks a crooked grin. "I'm getting old, Luke. I want to be able to run around and play with my kid as long as I can."

"You're not getting old. You won't even be sixty when they're twenty," Luke points out with a smile, turning his head so he can kiss Alex's fingers. "But I'm good with doing it now. I just want to make sure we do it right. And of course we have to decide who the biological dad should be, although my vote's you." He grins.

"Why me?" Alex asks, matching that smile. "I was going to say it should be you." God, he loves this man. Can't even imagine just how brilliant it would be to meet their child together. "Maybe we can convince one of our female relatives to be a surrogate for us. And then, whoever's family that is, we use the other guy's sperm."

Luke laughs. "I can just imagine my parents' reaction to that," he says, "but I do have a couple of cousins who aren't in the Church."

The smile fades from Alex's face. "So there's that, too," he says softly, his eyes serious and a little sad. "Your parents have already been pulling back from you. If we have a child, then...?"

"Then they'll either come around because they have a grandchild or they won't," Luke responds. "Either way, our child will have one set of loving grandparents and that's more than a lot of kids have." He frowns a little. "I'm not going to live my life based on what'll make them happy. If I was, I wouldn't have gone to London, I wouldn't have become an actor, and I sure as hell wouldn't have come out. I'd still be living in Aberbargoed, probably married to some woman I can't stand and going from house to house every fucking weekend."

"All right. All right," Alex murmurs, wrapping his arms around Luke and pulling him down into a hug. On the rare occasions when Luke gets fierce, _damn_. "You'd be all that and I'd be completely fucking miserable, without even knowing why." He shuts his eyes, more shaken by the image than he'd care to admit. "We don't have to visit them. I won't bring it up again."

"No, if you're willing, I want to," Luke says, snuggling in again. "I just don't want to make major life decisions with them in mind."

"That's fair." For long moments, Alex is silent, just savoring the warmth of the embrace. Then, "Do you want a fireplace?"

"What? Where?" Luke asks, feeling a little loopy now that he's coming down from his sugar high.

"In our new house. The one we're going to build."

"Then yes. I want a couple," Luke says quietly, stretching out over Alex once more. "One in the bedroom, one in the main living space..."

"Awesome. I was looking at different properties the other day," Alex says, slipping his hand beneath Luke's shirt and slowly trailing his fingers up the smooth skin of his lover's back. "In a few different countries. Were you thinking of anywhere in particular?" He grins. "I mean, part of your dream kitchen should be the dream view out the windows, right?"

"I think I mentioned the Mediterranean the last time. Spain, Portugal, Italy, even France," Luke says, just barely resisting the urge to purr as he's petted. "But on the other hand, you mentioned Sweden and we talked about here, well, North America, somewhere we could get to more easily."

"I saw some great plots of land available in Canada." Hiking Luke's shirt up, Alex caresses the base of his boy's neck, edging a fingertip along his ornate collar. "It'd still be a day of travel from L.A., I think, when you add in all the airport security and stuff, but we wouldn't have to cross any oceans."

Luke makes a soft sound of pleasure. "Canada?" He grins. "We'd really need those fireplaces."

"Yeah," Alex agrees, grinning at the thought. "The more fireplaces we have, the fewer clothes we'll need..."

Luke giggles. "I want a big house," he says. "Maybe not quite the size of Sam and Ryan's new place but I want lots of guest bedrooms so we can have people visit and if we're going to have a baby, I want a nursery on the same floor so we're not running up and down."

Alex's breath catches in his throat. He shifts on the couch, maneuvering Luke beneath him so that he can look down into his lover's eyes. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he says softly. "That you're talking about us having a baby like it's a real thing and we're really going to make it happen."

"It is and we are," Luke says, kissing Alex. "I want a family with you more than anything."

There aren't even words to reply to that. Alex is overcome, drowning in the depth of his feelings. He grips Luke's nape and kisses him hard, pouring emotion into the kiss.

Luke moans into the kiss, wrapping his leg around Alex's hip and pulling him in closer, giving him everything back, and more.

Alex growls softly with hunger, but then he pulls back just a bit and laughs. "All our clothes on, making out on the couch?" He quirks an eyebrow. "This reminds me of when I was a teenager. Down in my parents' basement with a friend, and we were supposed to be studying for an exam..."

"Yeah?" Luke laughs. "How far did you go?"

"Maybe I'm about to find out." Alex's grin turns mischievous, but then he tries to damp it down into something more demure. He sits up and toys idly with the hem of Luke's shirt. "You ever fooled around with a dude before?"

Luke blinks and then goes wide-eyed, shaking his head. "No way. You?"

Alex shrugs, non-committal. "Eh." Yeah right, like he's going to admit that he's got no experience with this. "It's kinda fun," he adds, thinking of that arrogance-fueled bullshit 'couldn't care less' attitude he completely lived in when he was a teenager. "It feels really good. And, you know, you don't have to worry about getting her pregnant or whatever."

"Yeah, but," Luke bites at his lower lip, thinking of all the times Alex has figured in his dreams, both awake and asleep, the heat flushing through his face. "Doesn't it make you gay?"

"It's just fucking around," Alex retorts with a roll of his eyes. "Gay guys all, like, wear pink and shit. And talk like sissies. We're just having fun." He lets his hand roam downwards and casually rubs his knuckles against the bulge in Luke's pants.

A soft sound slips from Luke's lips at that touch. "Okay," he says, nodding after a second, because god, he can't imagine saying no to Alex or to what his friend's doing to him.

"Okay," Alex echoes, but he watches warily for another moment before he makes his move. Leaning down, he braces his hands against the couch cushion and slowly covers Luke's mouth with his own.

Luke makes another sound, this one almost alarmed, his hand against Alex's shoulder, prepared to push him away when he relaxes into the kiss and instead pulls him down into it.

Lust surges through Alex's body. "We don't have to," he whispers, but he's already kissing Luke again, this time pushing his tongue between his friend's lips.

Moaning softly, Luke lets his tongue tangle with Alex's. Dares to let his free hand slide up under Alex's shirt, his cock jerking between them at the feel of warm skin, hard muscle.

Alex gives it a minute, keeping his hands to himself now and focusing on learning Luke's mouth. Then he backs away just enough to strip off his Henley and throw it to the floor. "You can touch me more," he invites softly, excitement flaring and building until it feels like he just might burn.

Eyes constantly flickering to Alex's, gauging his reactions, Luke touches his chest, letting his fingers trail over his friend's nipples, watching how they harden. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." Alex fingers curl into the upholstery, making tight fists on either side of Luke's head. "Yeah, feels good," he repeats, and angles his hips, deliberately sliding the ridge of his cock against Luke's.

"Oh," Luke moans, rocking his hips up to meet Alex's movements, his fingers trailing lower, over his friend's rock-hard abs and belly. Closer and closer to what he really wants to touch. Just out of curiosity of course. He's not fucking _gay_.

"How far have you gone with your girlfriend? That cute redhead who was waiting for you after History class last week?" Alex asks, intently watching Luke's face as he slowly, deliberately, rubs their cocks together again. "Does she let you touch her pussy?"

God. Luke's brain stutters and it takes him a long moment to even process the question. "Yeah," he nods, watching Alex, hips instinctively canting to meet him. "She lets me finger-fuck her."

"Cool." Kneeling up and sitting back on his heels, Alex offers Luke a hand, then pulls him up too. "Did she ever give you a blowjob?" he asks, slipping his hands down to cup Luke's ass through his jeans.

Luke moans, kissing Alex, pressing tight against him. "She tried, but she said I was choking her."

"You're packing like that?" Alex asks with a grin. Since his friend seems okay with it, Alex squeezes his ass, hard, and rubs against him. "Awesome." His breaths are coming faster now.

"Not like you," Luke says, flushing hard as he realizes that, yeah, maybe he shouldn't have noticed. Fuck. "God, that feels good," he mumbles, rubbing against Alex in return, his hands slipping to Alex's ass, pulling him closer.

"Don't you want to take your shirt off?" Alex asks, already pulling on the fabric so he can get at bare skin. Of course, what he really wants gone is Luke's jeans, but he doesn't want to come off like he's crazy eager. This is no big gay deal, right? Just two friends, playing around however feels good.

"Yeah, sure," Luke says, tugging his black long-sleeve tee over his head. He tosses it on the floor and looks at Alex, cheeks and throat still pink, the colour spreading down into his chest. "We could take our pants off too," he suggests, dropping his gaze just a little.

"Okay." Alex shrugs like it ain't no big thing. "I'm not wearing any underwear," he warns in a casual tone, shifting to shove his sweatpants down. "But who cares, right?" Fuck, if he can get naked with Luke, this boy he's been covertly watching in school for months? _Score_.

"Right. Me neither." Luke works his jeans open, falling back to work them free of his legs, managing a quick surreptitious glance at his friend's cock. Holy fuck.

Alex isn't even bothering with surreptitious. Nope, he's staring, open-mouthed like a total idiot. "Can I touch you?" he asks, but he's already wrapping his fingers around Luke's prick.

Luke groans at the touch. It feels so good, way better than anything his girlfriend's ever done and whether that's because his friend knows what he's doing or just because it's Alex, Luke doesn't know - and couldn't care less. "Fuck, yeah," he nods, breathes, swiping his tongue broadly across his palm before returning the favour.

"I bet I can get you off faster than you can do me," Alex says breathlessly, because that's a kind of wager that makes sense, right. But he grins at Luke nonetheless and shifts to use his other hand, too, cupping and gently tugging Luke's balls.

"No way," Luke says, taking up the challenge and getting both hands in play as well, one finger stroking over that spot right behind Alex's balls, the spot he knows feels so good on his body.

Holy shit, Alex was not expecting that. "You're cheating," he accuses, but he pumps into Luke's hands and kisses him again, crushing their mouths together.

"You didn't set any rules," Luke retorts, nipping at Alex's bottom lip, his balls already starting to draw up tight, his orgasm right there. Fuck.

"Oh yeah? Then deal with this," Alex challenges, and curls his body around so that he can lick at Luke's nipple. Still stroking, he sucks hard.

Luke blinks and blinks hard, because _that_ right there? Guys don't do that when they're just fucking around. There's like some unwritten law. Straight guys don't do nipples. Fuck. And the more he starts to consider that he might be more than just a thrill, a convenience, that Alex might really want this? He cries out, unable to bite back the sound, his cock spurting in Alex's grip, even as his own hand tightens and he strokes for all he's worth.

At that very first hot splash on his fingers, Alex explodes. There's no fucking way he can hold back, not when Luke just _yelled_ like that, and goddamn it's so fucking hot to know he's the cause. He shudders, lips wet against Luke's chest as he pants for breath. Holy fuck.

Alex's seed coats his fingers and palm and Luke groans, cock giving another jerk in Alex's grip. He closes his eyes for a moment, just savouring the experience, knowing that most likely Alex won't want to repeat it, that probably their friendship will be changed forever after. At least that's the way it was most of the time, back when he was a lad.

As if he knows where Luke's thoughts have gone, Alex smiles, lips curving as he lifts his head to lick slowly along Luke's throat. "It would've been fun," he murmurs, and presses a line of kisses to the vulnerable skin edged by his lover's collar. "Having a secret boyfriend, back in school."

"You wouldn't have avoided me after?" Luke asks softly. "Called me names in front of your friends and then come looking for a blowjob later?"

Immediately Alex sits up and looks at his lover, shocked that Luke might actually think that of him. "No, I--" He shakes his head, his belly turning cold. "That happened." It's a non-question, one he already knows the answer to, even though he dreads hearing it.

Luke shrugs. "Kids can be cruel, especially teenagers." He glances at Alex. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Alex's eyes narrow. "Tell me their names and I will fucking end them."

Luke stares at Alex for a long moment then cups his lover's face in his hands, looking even deeper into his eyes. "I love you so much," he says, his voice so low it's barely more than a whisper. "You make me so happy - not just for today or the future but the way you make me feel about my past. I know you think sometimes that you're too protective but I need that. I want that from you."

"Yeah?" Alex sighs softly, but when Luke looks at him like that, it makes him want to take on the world. Just so he can make a gift of it to his lover. "You sure it's not too creepy-stalkerish?"

"Not to me, it's not," Luke says quietly, firmly, leaning in to plant a kiss on Alex's mouth.

Alex snorts a laugh. "I guess I'm lucky I'm with you, then," he teases, lying back down to kiss his husband more thoroughly.

Luke laughs too. "Isn't that the idea?" he says between kisses. "Finding the person who loves you regardless and it working both ways."  



End file.
